


broken spirits

by zample



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Homophobia, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Old Friend Harry, Police Officer Liam, Protests, Revolution, Sad Liam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 08:16:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16572935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zample/pseuds/zample
Summary: Liam is a police officer in an alternate London where the current government has outlawed homosexual relationships. There's only one problem, Liam is gay.





	broken spirits

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this after reading A Change of Heart by Spooky Faces which is a writing in progress. Some of the aspects similar but this will be different.

        The air that had once been filled with singing and good vibes had long been replaced with screams and some blood shed. The second the army of police vans had pulled up to the peaceful protest everything had turned sour. How could it not? Once the heros, the police force has turned into the villains. Once protecting the people had been their job, now it's to harm them.  
  
        Liam is currently restraining one of the protestors, holding their arms behind their back as they're pressed into the concrete. Unlike some of the other people in his squad he doesn't gain anything from tearing people away from their loved ones and locking them up. But long ago Liam has learned to put on a stony face and have that battle internally. It's not much of a battle anymore, just a small, childlike voice in his head asking him to stop. Liam pulls a zip tie from his belt and places it around their wrists ignoring the thrashing they're currently doing to try to get away. He pulls the zip tie and it immediately tightens around their wrists. He wonders if it's painful but doesn't ask as he takes his knee off their back and pulls them to their feet.  
  
        "Walters!" Liam barks a moment later as he's leading the man he just pulled off the ground to a quickly filling up transport van. Walters, who is an aging white man, turns to the voice, grinning when he sees Liam coming back with another arrest. It's Liam's fifth, if he's counting correctly.  
  
"Impressive Payne," Walters comments as he takes a hold of the arrested mans shoulder, turning and pushing him to the open back doors of the van. "Get in and sit down, don't try anything stupid." He says and turns his attention to Liam again. But he's still keeping an eye on the prisoners, it's his job to watch them and make sure no one escapes. "Go get me some more, yeah? Boss wants as many transport vans filled up."  
  
        Liam hears the man's comment but doesn't reply, he's already turned away and heading back to the chaos. It is truly chaos, from here Liam can see most of it.  He hears Walters behind him ask him another question but again, he ignores it. He had asked where Liam's helmet had went, he had lost that in the fight to arrest the man just now.  at least twenty-five officers in his line of sight doing various things: arresting people, chasing after someone, a few are even fighting with the protesters (some of them do not want to go willingly for obvious reasons). Most of the people scattered when they showed up but the unlucky souls that did are now either caught or being arrested at this moment.  
  
        For a moment he wonders if they had gotten everyone that was still here. The answer quickly becomes a no when Liam sees a boy - no a man in the distance running into an alley. He quickly takes off after him, his body responding before his brain does. A quick right turn leads him to a group of three men who seem to be speaking to each other. Their backs are to Liam but he recognizes the one that he had seen running quickly, he's in the arms of a taller male. His hand finds his rubber baton but he simply sets his hand on it, he doesn't like using it but he is outnumbered and they might be able to jump him if he isn't careful. He steps on a piece of broken glass alerting the criminals, who all seem to stiffen at the noise.  
  
        There's a moment of tension where no one moves, Liam is eyeing them as if they might run away at any second. And they might, no one wants to be arrested for loving someone. The person who turns first is the man that Liam had been chasing in the first place and the look Liam gets is murderous. He's clearly with the police, he has on the typical uniform that consists of black cargo pants, a black t-shirt under a bullet proof vest which have the word police in all caps across the chest, a black belt which also carries a multitude of items, and black boots. The complete look also includes a head piece that protects their eyes and face with a plastic clear piece and rubber around it, but that was somewhere on the ground in the middle of the street.  
  
        The other two boys slowly turn around at the same time and to be honest Liam is getting tired of this stare down with this man. He's about to take a step towards them when he hears his name. He stops what he's doing, his foot going flat against the pavement once again as his mind races. How do they know his name? His last name is on his vest but he had clearly heard Liam, and his mind is having a hard time catching up.  
  
        His eyes tear away from the piercing blue ones to rest on the boy to his left who is staring at him like he doesn't know who he is. Liam doesn't know him either, he would remember a face like that. He scolds himself mentally for a slip as he finally looks up to the taller man who had been holding the man with the blue eyes.  
  
        When he meets green eyes he knows so well it feels like he's been kicked in the stomach. His hand falls from it's place on the baton as he takes a step back, his eyes widening. Time seems to freeze as he stares at the man who he used to know so well. He's aged, obviously - they both have. The Harry he used to know was ten and much shorter. But the hair is still curly and untamed and those eyes Liam will never forget. He doesn't know how long he stands there but he hears his name again, confusion laced in.  
  
        "Liam?" His voice even sounds similar Liam thinks as he blinks a few times as his senses come back to him, it's a little overwhelming. The sounds of screaming and fighting flow back to his ears but he's too focused on the man standing in front of him to turn to figure out what's happening.  
  
        "You know him?" The shorter man with blue eyes asks his voice sharp.   
  
        "Liam, what are you doing?" Harry asks, his arms still around the shorter man he is currently ignoring. Liam clears his throat trying to dislodged the ball that's taken place there.  
  
        "My job." He says simply his voice void of any emotion as his hand places itself back on top of the baton. Those green eyes that Liam used to be so jealous of flicker there but he makes no indication that he's going to run.  
  
        "Are you going to arrest me?" Harry asks, his arm visibly tightening around who is obviously his lover. His mind is telling him yes, he is going to arrest Harry. But the voice he's been becoming good at ignoring is suddenly present. You can't arrest Harry. He draws in a quick breath as his mind makes a decision and goes against all of his training.  
  
        "No." He sounds unsure of himself but the answer seems to be enough for Harry because he's visibly relaxing. There's a moment where no one says anything and Liam takes it to look over to the group before him. He wonders how Harry met this man but he knows he won't ask, he hasn't seen Harry in ten years they're not friends. Not anymore. His eyes wonder to the third man who hasn't said anything. The look he's getting from him makes Liam take a sharp intake of breath, his heart that's already hammering in his chest seeming to stop for a moment. The look is curious, he's eyeing Liam like he's trying to figure him out. There's also pity in that look and Liam wants to shrink away into nothing under it.  
  
        "What happened to you Liam?" Harry asks and Liam tears his eyes away from the man that seems to be picking him apart with just his eyes. When Liam looks at Harry he sees sadness there and it enrages Liam. He doesn't need anyones pity. Especially not Harry's. He wants to snap back a 'Nothing' but his tongue seems to be too heavy for him to move. Instead he drops his hand from his baton and takes a step back.  
  
        "You should go." Liam says once he's able to work his mouth again. His tone is clipped and obviously not supposed to be replied to, but that doesn't stop Harry.  
  
        "Wait," Harry starts, taking a step towards the officer who is backing away from him. His arm drops from around the waist of his boyfriend but a hand shoots out and grabs his hand before it falls to his side.  
  
        "Harry, we need to go." The man says as he tugs on Harry's arm, his eyes finding his friend and nodding his head. Harry lets out a noise of protest and a pained expression crosses his face but the man is having none of it and repeats his name, his voice firm.  
  
        " _Harry_." And that has the curly haired lad stopping in his tracks and he drops his head. He takes a step back, his eyes finding Liam's once again. They stare at each other for what feels like minutes but can only be a few seconds before the group is turning around and running down the alley. Liam can't help but watch, his eyes following them until they turn a corner and are out of his sight.  
  
        Anger rushes through Liam's body quickly, taking over. The anger isn't at anyone but himself and he turns to the brick wall and punches it with his left hand. Pain shoots through his arm and he lets out a small grunt as he pulls his arm away and inspects his fist. His knuckles are bloody and it hurts to release his fist but he ignores it as he turns and heads back into the chaos of it all.  
  
\- - - - -   
  
        When the three of them had planned to go to the protest they knew the police might come, a bunch of gays singing about love and hanging out? Unacceptable. None of them had thought it would turn as violent as it did, but maybe that was their mistake for not preparing. It hadn't mattered though, they needed to fight for what they believe in. They needed to fight for a better life.  
  
        What Harry hadn't been expecting was to find Liam on the other side. He wasn't expecting to see Liam again, ever. He hasn't given Liam much thought for about five years, well he has tried not to. Guilt eats him up when he lets his mind wander to him, so he has tried to avoid it. But when he turned around and seen him he had felt the air leave his body. He felt his heart drop into his stomach. If Louis and Zayn hadn't of been there he might've stayed to try to talk to him. He  _knows_  he would have if Louis hadn't been so insistent to leave. It could have ended badly, but it already has, hasn't it? He feels a weight lean in to his side and he knows it's Louis when he feels a hand carding through his hair. It coaxes him out of his thoughts, even if he doesn't want to.  
  
        They had made it back to their flat safely, it's only a fifteen minute walk from where the protest was held. Less when you run. Harry is currently sat on the couch where he's been, unmoving and not speaking for the past fifteen minutes. His mind is currently racing as it tries to piece together what had happened.  
  
        "Harry, love?" Louis says softly, drawing Harry's attention over to him. He snakes his arm around his waist and brings him closer, his lips pressing to his forehead. He doesn't say anything, not wanting to. Neither Zayn or Louis has asked him any questions on how he knows a police officer, but he knows they're coming. It's written in Louis' face, Harry's able to see it in the pained expression his boyfriend is giving him. Zayn is sat in the chair to the left of the couch, watching the couple with curious eyes. If Zayn and Louis had talked at all since they got back, Harry hadn't noticed any of it.  
  
        "How do you know that officer, Liam is his name?" Louis asks his voice low as if he might startle the larger man. It doesn't startle Harry, because he's expecting it. But he does stiffen, closing his eyes as he rests his chin on Louis' head. He stays like that for a moment before pulling away, his arm slipping from around Louis and back into his lap. Louis stays pressed up against his side though and it's not unwelcome.  
  
        "Liam Payne," Harry starts of slowly, his bottom lip being pulled in between his teeth for a moment before he continues, "was my best friend." He says, his tone laced with hurt. He brings his hand up to his face and pinches the bridge of his nose as he closes his eyes, willing the tears to go back.  
  
        "I've never heard you mention him." Louis says, trying to prompt Harry to say more. Harry has been with Louis for two years and has known him for nearly three. When he had moved to London he was one of the first people he met. Silence falls over the apartment for a moment as Harry opens his eyes and nods stiffly.  
  
        "I haven't," He confirms as his hand fall back into his lap. "I haven't seen him since I was ten." He states, his hands gripping at his shirt as memories come flooding back to him. He's twenty-one now, which makes Liam twenty-two. But that means it's been eleven years. His stomach tightens at the realization.  
  
        "Why haven't you seen him?" It's not Louis' voice this time, it's Zayn. Harry looks over at the tan man before letting his eyes fix on a picture on the wall next to the television. It's of Louis and Zayn doing nothing special, but it gives him something to focus on. He tries to ignore the pain in his chest.  
  
        "It's a long story." Harry says, trying to avoid this conversation. He really doesn't want to talk about this.  
  
        "We have time." Louis says sternly, his eyes piercing as Harry turns to look at his boyfriend. He lets out a soft sigh as he decides he might as well tell them.  
  
        "We met when I was five and he as six, he had just moved to Holmes Chapel." Harry starts from the beginning. He isn't going to go into depth with all the years they were best friends, but he feels he should set some premise on how long they had known each other when everything changed. "We became inseparable immediately. Then, when I was ten and Liam was eleven everything changed." He says, his face pulling into a grimace as he says the last words. He continues immediately, knowing he'll waver if he gives himself too much thinking time.  
  
        -  
  
_"Alex, really Liam?" Harry asks with a grimace when he says the lad's name. The two boys are currently sitting on Liam's bed talking about their crushes. Harry's had been obvious, an older boy named Luke. Liam hadn't said much but he shouldn't have expected the same from his friend. He reaches behind him and grabs his pillow and hits Harry upside the head. The green eyed boy yelps in surprise but a moment later he's laughing. "That doesn't make him any less cute, Leeyum." Harry giggles._  
  
        "Like Luke is any better." Liam huffs as he drops his pillow back in it's place. "Do you think I have a chance with him? He's had a boyfriend before, and I haven't even been kissed yet." Liam whines, dramatically dropping onto his back on the bed.  
  
        "Of course you have a chance, Liam." Harry says as he reaches over and runs his fingers through his friends hair. "Does it matter to you that much? Being inexperienced?" Harry asks curiously as he continues to try to soothe his friend. Dating at school is no more than holding hands and spending their times in the hallway together along with a few kisses here and there. But it seems to be upsetting his friend and he doesn't want him to be so upset.  
  
        "Yes Harry, what if I do it wrong?" Liam says as looks up at his friend. He pouts to show how serious he is. Harry is silent for a few minutes his mind wandering. He hasn't had his first yet either, but he's not worried about it as much as Liam. Maybe they should get it over with? Harry trusts Liam and vice versa, so it wouldn't be weird. They don't feel that way towards each other, it would just to be more experienced down the line.  
  
        "We can kiss so we can get the awkward first kiss out of the way." Harry suggests a moment later his hand slowly coming to a stop and pulling away from Liam's head. The older boy looks at Harry silently for a moment as he thinks. Harry can tell when Liam's thinking, he gets this look on his face.  
  
        "Okay." Liam says with a smile as he sits up. Harry smiles at Liam as he pushes himself closer to his best friend. They stare at each other for a moment neither wanting to lean in first. It was Harry's idea so he should be the one to do it, right? He leans forward and he sees Liam take in a small breath before he's leaning in as well. Their lips meet and for a moment they just sit there with their lips pressed together. It's a bit awkward to be honest. Harry's suddenly happy he decided to get it over with.  
  
        Harry is about to pull away when the door to Liam's room opens quickly causing both boys to pull away quickly. Harry looks over and sees Liam's dad standing there, and he doesn't look happy. Harry has always thought he knew fear but nothing had compared to the feeling that settled deep inside of his heart as he looks at the older man.  
  
        "What the hell are you two doing?" Geoff finally says, his eyes looking between the two boys as if he can't believe what he just saw. Harry's lips part as he tries to come up with something to say but Liam speaks up before him.  
  
        "Harry, you should go." Liam says quickly and Harry has never seen his friend so stiff. Harry doesn't move from the bed not wanting to leave his friend alone. But Liam is turning to look at him with a pleading look that has Harry nearly whining. "Now."  
  
        Harry takes a sharp breath in before he's standing up from the bed and grabbing for his bag which is currently next to Liam's desk. He looks back at Liam before he's passing Geoff who's still standing in the doorway. For a moment he thinks the man might grab him but he simply looks at Harry as if he's disgusting before turning to his son again. Harry is speed walking down the hall way when he hears angry screaming coming from Liam's room. He's never seen Liam's father so mad. He's near the door when he hears a pained cry fill the house, he stops dead in his tracks as his blood goes cold. Geoff always seemed like a nice man when Harry came over, could he really be hurting Liam? He hears Liam start to beg his dad to stop and that has Harry sprinting out of the house. He closes the door with a slam as he runs to his house with tears streaming down his face.When he comes rushing into his own house his mother hears his sobs from the kitchen and she comes running out, thinking he's hurt.  
  
        "Harry, love what's the matter?" Harry tries to open his mouth to tell her that Liam's being hurt when another sob takes over his body. He falls into his mothers arms and holds her tight. It takes him a moment to compose himself but when he does he's screaming at her to call the police, that Liam's dad his hurting him. His mother looks shocked when he finally comes out with it but quickly does as he's asked when he's screaming at her to hurry.  
  
\- - - - -  
  
        There's a stunned silence in the flat when Harry is done and there's tears staining his cheeks. He tries not to think about that day, it causes too much pain in him. It causes him to feel responsible, because he had suggested they kiss. If he hadn't then maybe Liam's dad wouldn't have beat him until he was black and blue. He wouldn't have lost his best friend. Silence in this flat has never been so uncomfortable. It's usually comfortable silence that falls between them when they have nothing to say. Harry reaches up and wipes at his eyes hoping the tears will stop. He's already cried so much over that day he wonders how he still has tears left.  
  
        "What happened when they cops were called?" The question sounds loud even though Zayn had said it quietly. Harry looks over at the male who seems to be hugging himself. Harry lets his eyes fall to his lap again.  
  
        "Nothing. Did I forget to mention Liam's dad was a cop?" He asks as he looks up and glances at his boyfriends face. When he gets a stunned nod in reply he looks away. "The cops showed up and Liam told them him and some kids at school got rough. It was a shit of a story but they believed him, or they decided that was enough. They didn't want to lock up another cop. But a day later we had school and Liam didn't show." Harry remembers how he had stared at the classroom door all day, expecting him to walk through. "So I convinced my mom to go check on him when I got home, she didn't want me going over there anymore, but when she came back she said they weren't there. At all, they had moved." Harry closes his eyes as he leans back against the couch. "It was my fault though, wasn't it? I get my best friend beat up and then they move." Harry says without moving. He feels a new wave of tears behind his eye but he tries not to let them fall.  
  
        "It was not your fault Harry," Louis says quietly as he reaches his arm around Harry and gives him a hug. "His dad was a bigoted asshole." Harry doesn't say anything for a moment his throat feeling a bit tight.  
  
        "Now he's a police officer arresting gay people." The way Harry says it makes it seem like he can't believe it, even though he had seen it with his own two eyes.


End file.
